


【囧丹/授翻】囚于高塔的少女

by grapeonthewall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, 不朽之殿, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 写给丹妮莉丝的情书, 因为第八季不存在, 夜影之水, 时空穿越, 浪漫, 诱惑, 这里的琼恩是我们所爱的那个第一季至第七季的琼恩, 魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 琼恩×丹妮莉丝Summary：在女王送来一份十分神奇的礼物来庆祝两人的结婚十周年纪念日后，国王琼恩·雪诺似乎无法入睡。无意喝下更加奇怪的蓝色液体后，琼恩偷偷下床，离开睡着的丹妮莉丝，独自一人去探索不朽之殿，他被里面的景象吓了一跳——是他的妻子。只不过这一次，她比他年轻了将近二十岁，在红着脸哭泣。（四部曲中的第二部分）The Chinese Ver. of 'The Maiden in the Tower' by Lustonmyfingers on AO3.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	【囧丹/授翻】囚于高塔的少女

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Maiden in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774420) by [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers). 



> 前情提要：这是作者系列作品《A Love Undying 不朽的爱》的第二篇，一共四个短篇，第四篇还未更新。设定是丹妮和琼恩战后双王共治，结婚十周年纪念时两人来到魁尔斯旅行，在不朽之殿里，丹妮变出了四个自己的幻象（不同年龄）和琼恩一起6p。（第一篇纯smut，不看毫不影响本篇的阅读）
> 
> 注释：没有必要阅读第一部分，只需要知道琼恩和丹妮莉丝正在魁尔斯度蜜月，幻象在不朽之殿中发生。
> 
> 警告：本故事中的丹妮莉丝形象设定与第一季试播集中一致，所以她未到法定年龄。

[第一部](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751107)

这一次，当琼恩走近那座废弃石塔的台阶时，他看见门上的石雕椭圆形门脸花纹正盯着他，仿佛在等待他的再次拜访。当他走上台阶时，门又打开了。

毛骨悚然的寂静表明附近再没有其他人，他看见一根点燃的火把放在里面的一面墙上。考虑到古老的门厅里漆黑一片，走进走廊之前琼恩拿下火把。

琼恩越往石塔里面走，越能感觉到气候正在慢慢发生变化，魁尔斯的干燥沙漠热气变成舒适的凉爽微风，接近他所习惯的君临温度。

尽管声音很微弱，他还是能听到高塔深处有个女人在哭泣。他忍不住顺着声音走，直到听得更清楚为止。在他们在一起的这十年里，他只有几次听见过她这样哭泣，但琼恩相当肯定那是丹妮莉丝。

反应过来后他惊慌失措，迅速跑过长长的空荡荡的大厅，徒劳的寻找使他更加慌乱。过了一会儿，哭声似乎减弱，琼恩开始大喊她的名字。

“丹妮！”

突然一阵微风吹过走廊，卷起四周的灰尘，那气味闻起来就像盐与大海。琼恩把火把放在地上，小心翼翼地走近那扇门，在门的另一边，他的妻子在哭泣。

跨过门槛后，国王发现自己走进一个开阔的房间，被阳光照亮的屋子和白色的石砖墙壁。墙上挂着一幅巨大的帆船画，一直延伸到天花板上。房间里装饰着盆栽和悬挂植物，藤蔓缠绕在高耸的大理石柱上，中间是一个六边形的浴缸，里面装满了水。凉爽的微风从露台吹进来，空气中弥漫着浓郁的海水味道，两条薄薄的窗帘遮住他再熟悉不过的女性轮廓。

“是你吗，丹妮？”

与之前的幻象不同，这个丹妮莉丝似乎意识到他的存在，听见他的声音她偏过头来。在与他开始交谈前，她小心翼翼地擦去眼泪，昂首挺胸地站起来，让自己看上去更坚强。

当她转过身来的那一刻，琼恩立刻被她的美貌所震撼——她身上的光芒甚至比她身后还未落下的太阳更加耀眼，银色的波浪后仿佛有一个金色的光环。

“你是谁？在我的房间里干什么？”

琼恩眯起眼睛端详她的脸，夕阳的余辉映照着她的面庞，稚嫩的五官柔软圆润——他现在的妻子——女王年轻时原来是这幅模样。

“公主，”他立刻单膝跪地，气喘吁吁地问候，“请原谅我擅自闯入，我叫琼恩·雪诺。”

“你来自我的国家。”她说。

“是的。”他回答道，慢慢地站起身。

“你为什么在这里？”

丹妮莉丝走近时周围的阳光就变得柔和起来，琼恩的脸颊立刻涨红。她身上那件薄薄的连衣裙并没有遮掩住身体的任何细节。尽管他已经看过几千次，但这个丹妮莉丝还不是他的。

出于尊重，他尽可能地移开目光。琼恩厌恶对妻子撒谎，即使是在幻象里——因此，他决定真假掺半地说。

“我是…你哥哥的朋友。”

她茫然地凝视他，这个回答似乎并不让她惊讶。

“是他派你来的？”

“我自己来的，我在外面听见你的声音。”

“你认为没有受到传召就擅自闯入是明智的吗？”她质问道，停顿了一下，但时间不够长，他没来得及回答，“我希望你离开。”

琼恩忙不迭地说，“等等，丹妮。”

“对一个与我素昧相识的男人来说，你对我的称呼太过亲昵了。”她厉声说道。

她尖刻的话语把他的思绪拽回到另一个时间点——在船上他第一次这么喊她时。

“但是我见过你。”

她愣在原地，“什么时候？”

“你现在几岁了？”

丹妮莉丝瞪他一眼。

“十六岁？”琼恩猜测道。

女孩既没有确定也没有否认。

“我们会在大约六年后见面。”

“我十五岁。”

“那就是七年。”

她难以置信地笑了笑，“你真的以为我会相信这种胡诌吗？”

“也许我可以证明这一点？”琼恩的眼睛盯着房间中央的浴盆，“我知道你喜欢洗滚烫的热水澡。”

“任何一个仆人都可以告诉你这一点。”

“好吧，”他勉强承认，咬着下唇努力思考，“你小时候窗外有棵柠檬树。”

“我哥哥也可以告诉你。”

琼恩叹口气，“你爱大海，逃亡的时候你很喜欢航海，甚至还想去当水手。”

“韦赛里斯也可以告诉你这——”

“是你告诉我的，”他打断她的话，“无边无际的蓝天和大海是怎么让你感到渺小又自由。”最后，他终于找到能让她信服的东西，“你手指上的戒指是你母亲的，”他说，“除了洗澡，你从不摘下它。”

现在丹妮莉丝看起来就像见了鬼，琼恩小心翼翼地朝女孩走去，以防万一压低他的声音。

“我宁愿宰了你哥哥，也不想让他再对你多说一句话。”

她退后一步，“你说你是他的朋友……”

“我不是说韦赛里斯。”

虽然她竭力保持镇静，但是当听见他的话，她立刻变得悲伤起来。

“你认识雷加。”

“算是吧。”琼恩笑着说。

“一个来自于未来、我的国家的陌生人，用只有我哥哥才会用的昵称称呼我……但是他也威胁要杀了他。”她大声地说。

“我知道这听起来怎么样。” _ **这可不妙，**_ 他想。

“你是怎么到这儿来的？”

“我不确定我是否在这里，”他坦白道，“我在魁尔斯的一座高塔上。”

“魁尔斯。”她发出一声难以置信的轻笑。

“我知道这听起来很荒谬。”

她走向他，拉近两人之间的距离，扬起眉审视他的脸。

“我姑且相信你，”她说，“告诉我我们是怎么认识的。”

“你派人来找我。”

“我为什么要找一个我不认识的人？”

“你听说过我，我们共同的朋友在你的安排下传召我。”

“我没有朋友。”她说。

琼恩心里一阵刺痛，清楚地回忆起妻子之前是多么孤独——那个孤寂的女孩现在就站在他面前。

“现在没有，不过很快你就会有很多了。”

有那么一瞬间，她紫罗兰色的眼睛变得模糊，丹妮莉丝眨着眼睛赶走眼泪。

“我们是在哪里见面的？”

“龙石岛。”

这一次，她的眼角流出一滴眼泪，但丹妮莉丝很快把它从脸颊上擦去。

丹妮莉丝在琼恩身边转过身去，走回到露台上。

琼恩缓慢而谨慎地跟在她身后。他穿过窗帘，太阳落在地平线上，他眨着眼睛抵挡刺眼的亮光。

丹妮莉丝凝视狭海，龙石岛的方向。琼恩看得出她想回家，要是现在他能带她回家就好了。

“我回家了。”她低声说。

“是的。”

她转过头来面对他，“那韦赛里斯呢？”

他摇摇头，但这似乎并没有使她不安。她又一次抬起头来看着他，思考着下一个问题时，她专注地盯着他的眼睛。

“卓戈·卡奥呢？”

琼恩又摇了摇头，对她的前夫并没有对叔叔那样同情——不管韦赛里斯是个什么样的人，至少他们还有血缘关系。

这时丹妮嘴角露出一丝微笑。她似乎松了一口气，又深呼吸几次，她转身面向大海思考着。暗色的波浪拍打着岩石，海风像巨龙一样咆哮着。太阳落下，阳光渗入波涛汹涌的海水中，两人默默地站在一起。

她望向远处，琼恩看着她。他希望，就像她小时候一样，海洋的广阔让她感到自由。尽管才十五岁，丹妮莉丝似乎已经善于戴上伪装的面具——沉默寡言又冷漠。现在，她几乎可以愚弄所有人。

除了他。

她的眼睛出卖了她，暴露她心中从未停下的暴风雨，她努力地隐藏与阻止的暴风雨。

她发现琼恩在盯着她看时，他才意识到自己在盯着她看。当她开始打量他时，那紫罗兰色的眼睛里闪烁着好奇的目光。自从踏进她的房间，琼恩就能感觉到第一次见面时把他们拉到一起的那种牵引力，他尽力忽略它。

丹妮莉丝向他走近一步——靠得这么近，以至于能闻到她皮肤上的香料味道。

“你从没说过你是怎么来到这里的。”

他犹豫了一会儿，才想出最简单的解释方法，“几年前，我妻子曾经遇到过魁尔斯的巫师。”

“你的妻子？”

琼恩点点头，继续往下说时突然感到一阵奇怪的内疚，“我怀疑她就是在那个时候知道，喝下一种神奇的蓝色液体后，在这里可以看到幻象。”

“你是说你现在在那座塔里？”

“嗯。”

没有回应，丹妮莉丝考虑着这个不太可能的说法。

“你喝了那东西吗？”

“嗯。”

“因为希望看到幻象？”

“你可以这么说。”

公主眯起眼睛，“如果不是幻象，你希望看到什么？”

“我在找我的妻子。”他承认。

她交叉着双臂，“但却找到了我。”

既然这不是一个问题，他也就没回应。丹妮莉丝又沉浸在她的思绪里，太阳落下后海风变得冰冷，她裸露的胳膊上起满鸡皮疙瘩，琼恩抑制住把她拥入怀里给她温暖的冲动。

公主搓搓胳膊转身回到自己的房间，一阵凛冽的风吹开窗帘摇动着，琼恩穿过窗帘跟着她。

丹妮莉丝开始沿着她房间远处的台阶往上走，走到一半停下来回头看了看，好像在招呼他跟上。

于是他紧随其后。

楼梯顶部有一个阁楼，烛光在墙壁上闪烁着，中间有一张大床，藤蔓缠绕在雕花的木框上。他的妻子——公主——坐在白色的床单上，这床单的尺寸使她显得很矮小。

琼恩小心翼翼地走近，尽管她的目光已经从好奇转变为怀疑，他还是注意与女孩保持一定的距离。

“我该离开吗，公主？”

她摇了摇头，“我还想听你讲。”

感谢上帝，她愿意和他多待一会儿。琼恩点点头，走到窗台边，四周看看确认他们还是独处，然后在她对面找了把椅子坐下，把胳膊肘支在膝盖上。

“你多大年纪了？”

“三十三。”

她点点头，“你住在哪里？”

“我住在君临。”

她扬起眉，“如果你说的是真的，那你现在离家可真远啊。”

“我来这里旅行。”

“和你的妻子？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？为了看幻象？”

“差不多吧，”他承认，回想起妻子把他拖到这么远的魁尔斯的真正意图时，感觉自己的脸控制不住地越来越红，虽然那一切与面前这个十五岁女孩毫无关系，“我们来魁尔斯是为了庆祝结婚纪念日。”

“你们结婚多久了？”

“十年。”

她的眼神变得更加集中，手指一个接一个地敲打着膝盖。

“告诉我你是怎么认识你妻子的。” 

国王被接踵而至的个人问题弄得措手不及，他思考着究竟该透露多少。想起龙石岛上的紧张场面——他的迫切，她的固执，以及随之而来的针锋相对时，他禁不住微笑起来。

“我的王国受到威胁。说实话，她是这个世界上唯一能帮忙的人。于是，我去找她。”

“你是国王？”

琼恩犹豫了一会儿。他讨厌对她撒谎，因此，他只是简要地说明事实的真相，“那时我是国王，北方的国王，”他解释说，“暂时的。”

“七国分裂了？”

“暂时的。”他重复道，想起与如同先前所有征服者一样将七国统一的妻子，他忍不住骄傲地微笑。

她的眼睛飞快地转向下面敞开的露台，狂风仍然吹动着窗帘。

“北境是你的吗？”

“嗯。”

“临冬城。”她紧接着问。

他想起临冬城，和她——人们的救世主——一起骑着马在大道上走着，即使是现在，仅仅回想起他们对她的不信任与不尊重，那还是会惹恼他——她可以完全可以省事毫不作为，但是为了他，她还是来了。

即使在他们结婚之后，女王还是迟迟不愿坦白她的过去。一个夜晚浮现在他脑海中，两人被汗水浸透的床单缠绕着，心跳得太快而无法入睡。她常在那些时候和他诉说过去。

她曾承认，尽管哥哥告诉她关于七大王国的一切——分散在各处的家族，每个都有自己的家徽，坐落在宏伟的城堡里——但她当时认为这些只不过是故事而已，是些空话。

“临冬城的主人是谁？”

“史塔克家族。”

恐惧在她眼中闪过，像一把利刃一样直刺进琼恩的心脏，她咬住唇，“篡夺者的走狗。”她啐了一口，“他们宁愿看见我死去。”

指责的痛苦撕裂他的心。他的喉咙紧张得干涩起来，说话时声音很刺耳。

“我宁愿死也不会伤害你。”

话语中坚定的信念似乎都使她感到不安，不过她很快就放松下来。

琼恩盯着丹妮的眼睛，生怕任何突然的话语或动作都会引起不必要的惊慌。

“你提到的这个威胁，”她继续问道，“你是用什么东西来交换她的帮助吗？”

“她自愿帮忙。”

“为什么？”

“这是一个非常好的问题，公主。”他说。

_**也许有一天你会告诉我为什么。** _

当他没有进一步解释时，丹妮莉丝评论道，“她听起来太天真了。”

琼恩有些抵触，很快纠正她，“高尚，”他说，“无私。”

突然的反驳似乎让她开心——唇边出现另一个微笑。

“还有呢？”

“什么意思？”

“她高尚无私，还有什么呢？”

琼恩变得温柔起来，因为他最心爱的女人回头看着他，完全没意识到自己有多伟大。

七层地狱，该怎么来描述丹妮莉丝·坦格利安？

他记得第一次看见她骑在卓耿的背上，她轻松自信地爬上龙的脊背，当与韦赛利昂和雷哥在空中飞翔时，她的眼里充满喜悦。

“强大。”他说。

他回忆起当向旧神说出最后的祈祷时，仍能感觉到背后火焰的炽热，他已经准备好接受生命的终结——但她拒绝他被夺走，火雨在周围降临，冰变为滚烫的水波，水滴在他的皮肤上燃烧。

“勇敢。”

当她试图握住他的手时，眼中流露出的绝望。她冒着生命危险只拯救了为数不多的几个人，尽管那一天她遭受了巨大的损失，却没有任何遗憾或怨恨——这些年来那一直困扰着她。

“仁慈。”

虽然当时他没有抓住她的手，但是当在长城以南再次睁开眼时，他想起了他看见的第一个人。他渐渐清醒，看见她的银发，他如释重负。

“温柔。”

很久以前，在另一艘船上，他记得一个温柔的吻很快就变成了永不满足的饥渴。只有她能满足他，但直到现在他依然觉得不够。

“热情。”他补充道。当思绪游移到不可避免的事情上，游移到他们许多次幽会的果实上时，他的声音变得热切，“还有仁爱。”

每次她的肚子隆起时，国王也愈发自豪——每个孩子的到来都像第一个一样令人兴奋。第一个是伊蒙，抱着他时琼恩意识到，与抱着自己孩子的感觉相比，责任是多么微不足道。虽然不像他的同名者，这个婴儿有一头像他父亲一样任性的黑色卷发。他妻子被这个男孩迷住了，有时候，琼恩几乎担心在她心中他会完全被儿子取代。也许她也有同样的恐惧，因为当第一个女儿出生时，他几乎不愿放开她让她吃东西，她和母亲一样长着银发，他们给她取名为雷妮斯，他发誓要给她安全幸福的生活——那也正是他姐姐应该拥有的生活。

不久后，另一个银发女孩也降生了，胖乎乎的小腿和小脸蛋简直就是翻版的雷妮斯，只不过眼睛是灰色，而不是紫色的。她的名字与丹妮莉丝一样来自于女王——亚丽珊，但是他们叫她爱丽丝，因为她的兄弟姐妹一旦开始说话，这个名字会更容易发音。

最后一个加入他们家庭的——至少到目前为止——是一对龙凤胎，他们长得像伊蒙。当丹妮莉丝建议取名以纪念他的母亲时，琼恩知道有一个与莱安娜的双胞胎兄弟完美匹配的名字。班扬。他不仅为了琼恩献出生命，而且多年来他的警示仍然在他的脑中回响，叔叔为他解释了遵循守夜人誓言的代价。

_**我们没有家庭羁绊，永远也不会生儿育女。** _

_**我才不在乎那个！**_ 琼恩曾坚持道。

**_你若是知道，多半就会在乎了。_ **

他的叔叔说得对。事实上，除了家庭以外，琼恩认为几乎没有什么事情是重要的。在某些方面，他希望自己的心胸能像妻子的一样宽阔。因为她对他人的爱从未停止——为了人们她宁愿被伤害。她很善良，但对那些想伤害和剥削他人的人却很残忍。她毫无顾忌地为许多不能为自己说话的人发声，不惜一切代价，给那些渴望解脱的人以自由。

“一个利他主义者，”他说，骄傲地挺起他的肩膀， “不管发生什么，她都会选择做正确的事。”

公主一眨不眨盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，十分警觉。

她眼神的强烈使他放松警惕，接下来的回答不加思考脱口而出。

“你一定很爱她。”

“是的，”他同意道，“在她面前，我甘拜下风。”

丹妮莉丝抚平裙子，然后把头发披在肩上。晚上凉爽的空气使她未加遮掩的乳尖变得挺立。当她走近琼恩时，他不得不提醒自己别去看她的身体。

他抬起头看着她，她抬起两只手轻轻捧着他的脸，紫罗兰色的眼睛变得湿润，像宝石一般闪闪发光，这也模糊了他的目光。当琼恩闭上眼睛时，一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，随后一只小手擦去他的泪水。

他突然感到嘴唇上有一阵轻柔的压迫，虽然这样的体验已经有几千次，但他还是同样地被点燃。他本能地伸出手去抚摸她——他的右手紧紧搂住她的腰，当他们继续接吻时，他伸手捧起她的脸，柔软的手指划过他的胡须时，他发出一声满足的呻吟。

她羞涩的回应使他停下来，突然提醒他，这个女孩还不是他的，他不应该这样碰她。

“丹妮，”他一边退后，一边喘着粗气说她的名字，“对不起，公主。我不该——”

当他鼓起勇气抬头看她时，却意想不到地看见她在得意地微笑。

“原来是我。”

琼恩眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“你的妻子。”

他用力吞咽一下，“是什么泄露了？”

“你的眼睛，”她说，“你看我的眼神。”

“那是什么样的？”

“怀着敬意，”她轻声回答，“从来没有人那样看我。”

他微笑，“那么你最好习惯它，公主，我不是第一个也不是最后一个。”

女孩站起身，很快笑了起来。

真漂亮。

“如果你现在和我在一起，那么我在哪里？在你的时空里？”

“在床上睡觉。”

“我知道我们接吻了的话，我会不高兴吗？”

琼恩忍不住咯咯笑起来。十七年后，这个女孩会坚持建议把妓女带到床上，如果他拒绝，她就决定自己制造几个复制品来引诱他们俩。

“不，”他最后说，“事实上，如果有机会的话，你也会这样对我的。”

这个回答似乎让她觉得好笑，“在我的时空里，”她问，“你又在哪里呢？”

“要么在长城，要么在去长城的路上。”

“维斯特洛长城？”

他点点头，丹妮在他旁边坐下。

“韦赛里斯说它是世界上最大的长城。”她说，那骄傲的语气好像是她自己建造的。

琼恩低头看着他们相碰的大腿，被她身上的丝质衣物吸引住了。他突然的不适引起了公主的注意。

“哦，”她脸红了，拉了拉那件薄薄的长裙，“他坚持让我今天穿一件为卡奥展示的衣服。”

听到这儿让琼恩觉得恶心——不仅看着几乎赤裸的身体就能想象出她的恐惧，多年前在龙石岛上的交谈依然在耳边回荡，她叙述着在回家的漫长旅途中所经历的暴行，他知道卡奥要为好几起暴行负责。

“你吓到我了。”

她的话让他意识到自己脸上的表情一定很痛苦。

“对不起，公主。”

“我还会成为他的女王吗？”

“是的。”他皱起眉头。

他转过身面对她，手指轻轻抚摸着她的脸，说话时声音柔和，“我从来都不想在你面前撒谎，现在也不准备那么做。”

丹妮脸靠在他手中点点头。

“你的回家之路将不是一段轻松的旅程。”他望着她的眼睛，“你将面临超乎想象的恐惧，一定不能对自己失去信心，丹妮。”

他把她拉到胸前，抚摸着她的头发，他们拥抱时，他的眼睛湿润了。世界的命运掌握在这个看似瘦小的女人的身上，可现在她的力量还没有那么强大。

她要离开他时，琼恩不愿意放手，但是没过多久，她只是把手伸得更靠近他，嘴唇又害羞地靠过来。她的吻如少女一般，自信，好奇又谨慎。

在某种程度上，他知道继续下去是不明智的……但这是丹妮。他的丹妮。每当他犹豫的时候，她就会紧追不舍，激起他的欲望。

“我相信你，”她贴着他的嘴唇说，退后一些，刚好能直视他的眼睛，“如果你说的是真的，那么在你再次找到我之前，我将面临多年的恐惧。”

他的眼睛刺痛，鼻子一酸，琼恩用力吞咽一下，要是他能保护她就好了。

“告诉我，琼恩，”她央求道，同样捧着他的脸，“告诉我被爱是什么感觉。”

这一热切的恳求使他最后的保留荡然无存，深吸一口气后，琼恩把额头贴在丹妮的额头上。他双手滑过石台，把手放在她的屁股下面，等她用胳膊和腿勾紧他后，然后再把她举起来。

当他把她抱到床边时，她咯咯地笑了起来。丹妮仿佛像玻璃一样脆弱，他轻柔地放下她，然后在她身旁坐下，他把她的小手握在手中，举到唇边，从她的手腕亲吻到她的手指。

“我们会被打断吗？”

“我告诉他们今晚我想一个人呆着。”

琼恩点头，已经意识到接下来责任的重要性时，轻轻地抚摸着她的手。当他爱上丹妮莉丝时，他知道她不是处女，后来他们结婚，他从来没有想过还有机会夺走别人的处子之身。他突然紧张地出了一身汗。

丹妮抽回手，轻轻地滑过他的脸颊，国王闭上眼睛，俯下身来接受她的爱抚。

自私把他带上了石塔的台阶，带他走进她的房间。然而，尽管她毫无顾忌授予他这个荣誉，但这不是他应该拥有的，而是他应该给予的。

琼恩脱下靴子，把挂在肩上的铁链摘下，放在地板上。

丹妮的呼吸变得急促起来，她一边看着他，一边开始转动手指上她母亲的戒指。这个简单的动作暗示了她的紧张，他知道，尽管她脸上的表情很勇敢。

“你随时都可以改变主意。”他向她保证。

国王慢慢爬上床垫侧躺着，一只手掌放在她小腹的上方，手随着她的每一次呼吸向上游走。

“过来。”他低声说，把她拉近，她的背抵着他的胸膛。

公主呼出一口气，舒服地靠在他身上，两人的身体合在一起就像剑与鞘一样完美。他能感觉到她的肌肉放松下来，融入他的怀抱。

琼恩小心翼翼地把她肩上的龙徽取下来，他把它们放在地板上时，金属制的徽章叮当作响。丹妮吸了口气，屏住呼吸，琼恩的手轻轻扫过她的胳膊，她颤抖着，又起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他把她脖子上的头发撩开，鼻尖蹭了蹭，她的脉搏跳得很快。每一次呼吸时，都能闻见她耳下散发出的香料味，当他紧紧地抱着她时，她的呼吸也变得急切起来。

国王向前倾着身子，嘴唇触碰着她的皮肤，亲吻着她的脖子。丹妮喘着气，背拱起靠着他。

小而柔软的指尖在他的手和手腕上流转，甚至推开他的袖子去抚摸更多裸露的皮肤。他顺着她的锁骨到耳垂品尝，温暖的呼吸让她的脖子周围盘旋。她叹口气，抓紧他前臂上的肌肉，好像是靠着他支撑自己扭动身子。

丹妮转过身来，眼神朦胧地看着他，舌头舔了舔嘴唇，胸口上下起伏着。

“吻我。”

当琼恩举起一只手托住她的脸时，她转过头来亲吻他的手掌，继续抚摸她时靠在他手里。当他低下头去服从她的愿望时，他的手指直直陷入柔软的银色波浪中。

他在她的嘴边徘徊——当她伸长脖子想够到他时，他避开了，相反，只是在她唇边吻了一下，然后又转向她的脸颊，丹妮呜咽着。在她嘴唇的另一侧，他又吻了两下，然后低下头亲吻她的下巴，再是鼻尖。最后，他紧闭双眼，在她的额头上深深地吻了一下。

当嘴唇相贴时，她如释重负地叹了口气，双手紧紧搂住他的脖子。银色的长发从他指间滑落，落在她裸露的肩膀上。

“摸摸我。”

这个指令下达时，他的耐心已经开始减退，他急不可耐地想感受她的身体温暖地靠在身上。他的手从胳膊垂到她的腰部，轻轻拂过她的腹部，慢慢向上移动，刚好停在她的双乳附近。她大腿的紧贴处有一块柔软的皮肤，他的手掌再次掠过薄薄的丝绸时，她的膝盖靠在一起，向下探索，当感觉到一些粗糙的毛发从织物中跑出来时停下。

公主头往后仰，身体弯成一个深深的拱形，她的胸紧贴在他身上。琼恩弯下腰亲吻她的脖子，当她吞咽时，更能感觉到胸前的柔软。他小心翼翼地避免在她身上留下任何痕迹，手沿着她的身体，轻轻滑过她隆起的左乳时，他在那里轻咬了一下，拇指轻轻揉捻乳头时，她开始颤抖，等乳头变得挺立后，他就移到右侧重复之前的动作。

琼恩又亲吻她的嘴唇，手继续往下滑动，在她蜜穴上方发现一小撮毛发，他在上面画着圆圈，每次动作都更低。丹妮这次没有扭动，她绷紧身体，好像要把自己锁在原地，她克制呼吸，竭力保持镇静。

又抚摸几次后，琼恩感觉到那里变得潮湿起来，布料几乎粘在她的皮肤上。

这个发现让他颤抖地喘息。

公主分开双腿——她脸上露出痛苦的表情，国王对这个表情再熟悉不过。如果这个丹妮是那个躺在床上的丹妮，他可能会扯下她身上脆弱的丝绸，径直埋在她的两腿之间。

琼恩轻轻地抚摸着她，在他考虑下一步行动的时候继续折磨她，犹豫的时间越长，指尖就越湿润。

紫罗兰的眼睛猛地睁开，琼恩几乎是因为害怕才猛地把手收回。

“帮我脱衣服。”她恳求道，优雅地坐起身开始宽衣解带。

她抬起屁股，他手里抓着布料，帮忙把裙子往上拉，一起把丝绸从头顶拿下，把它扔在地上。

琼恩呼吸时都在颤抖，无法控制自己不去看她裸露的身体——眼睛从她的乳房一直看到臀部，又从臀部看到大腿，最后，目光停在双腿间柔软的银发上。

上帝啊。

公主脸红得更厉害了，她尴尬地抬起一只胳膊遮住身体，别过眼去。

丹妮紧闭双唇，向他靠近时掩饰脸上的笑容，羞怯的手指拽着他塞进裤子里的上衣。

琼恩希望自己的裸体能让她更自在一些，于是帮她拉出衣服。衣服脱到一半时，他才停下来犹豫——害怕衣服下面的东西会吓到她。

“我想看你。”她皱着眉说。

国王点点头，他们继续一起帮他脱衣服，现在轮到他在她的注视下局促不安了，因为她的目光首先落在他的伤疤上，当她举起一只手按在他的心脏上，然后继续打量并充分感受它们的时候，丹妮脸上没有露出多余的表情。

尽管这个丹妮年纪比她小一轮还不止，但她似乎对他的身体很满意，她的手轻轻拂过他的胸膛和肩膀，紧紧抓住他的二头肌。她又深吸一口气，然后双手放到他的腰带上拉了拉。

琼恩制止她，正当她的眉头又要因为担心而皱起时，他开口为自己辩解。

“在你准备好之前，我不会把它放在你身边。”他答应道。

“我准备好了。” 

国王笑着说，“还没有。”

他朝她靠去，一只胳膊搂住她的背拉近，直到他们紧紧抱在一起。琼恩忍不住又亲吻一下她的嘴唇，肌肤相贴的感觉点燃他内心深处的某种东西，身体因欲望而燃烧。他的舌头毫不犹豫地伸进她的嘴唇间，肆无忌惮地掠夺着，她的膝盖发软，他不得不把抱紧她，出于习惯，他的手滑得更低去摸她的屁股，她倒吸一口气。

这对他来说还不够——他要品尝她的味道。

琼恩扶着她把她带到床上，当他靠在她身上时，她张开双腿，他裤子前面变得湿润。他靠着她的皮肤呻吟着，胯间的长物忍不住不耐烦地抽搐一下，她又惊讶地吸一口气。

琼恩慢慢地亲吻着她的身体，品尝着她的双乳。当亲吻她的小腹时，他抬头看着她的脸，窥探她的反应——眼睛大睁着，两颊泛红。

她两腿之间的香气弥漫在空中，甚至盖住粘附在她柔软皮肤上的香料气味。他一路往下，终于来到那簇银色的毛发前，他不由得觉得很饥渴，尽管他的舌头在期待中颤抖着，就像她的身体一样，他还是放慢亲吻的速度，。

当他开始品尝她柔软得像天鹅绒般的两瓣时，丹妮紧紧靠在他身上颤抖着，他刚到那里时，他忍不住抬头，从她的两腿之间偷看了一眼。

两片粉色花瓣般的柔软在一团稀疏的银丝中间，糖浆般的湿润已经从开口处滴下来。琼恩舔了舔嘴唇，两只手把她的腿张得更开。他慢慢靠近中心，拇指抚摸着大腿，游移的指尖使她大声呻吟，她不得不用手捂住嘴。他尽可能地轻柔地梳理着她双腿间的柔软银发，小心翼翼地避开下面的两瓣，直到——

“求你……”

——她乞求他。

他向上看着，注意到她用两只手抚摸脸颊时，脸颊变得多么红润，在他看着她的时候，感觉既欣喜又尴尬。

他从中间开始舔舐，慢慢向上舔着，当她的肌肉收缩时，她的下唇在他的舌尖上颤动——当他品尝她的时候，她忍受了几次漫长而彻底的舔吮。公主开始喘气，拉着床单来释放她越来越狂热的快感。

一旦她开始适应，琼恩拉过她的屁股，开始攻击花核处，开始只轻舔一下，然后接连扫过好几下。她一定很喜欢，因为她的腿长得更开，两瓣也展开，他轻咬着掠过，逗弄着那个小小的蜜核。

"K—k…ostilusss…"

如果他不知道那是瓦雷利亚语中“请”的意思，可能根本分辨不出那是一个单词。她又一次恳求他——但他不知道是该停下还是继续下去。

为保稳妥，他继续着，保持着嘴上的动作，甚至闭上眼集中注意力。她呼喊声间的空隙缩短了，身体开始颤抖，所有的肌肉都变得僵硬，双手立刻放在他的头发上，也许是为了在高潮的时抓住什么东西。

当再也受不了时，她松开琼恩的头发，倒在枕头里。琼恩在起身前亲吻她的膝盖。她已经把大部分束起的头发拽下来，所以他干脆把头发全部散开，他喜欢看见她这个样子——她慢慢恢复，所有的保留都被抛在脑后，她的身体完全在他面前舒展开。

她的目光落在他的裤子上，勃起显露的地方。

“你现在可以脱下来了吗？”

国王摇了摇头，“还不行。”

“我还没准备好吗？”

当他滑过她的身体，再次坐在她身边时，她惊讶地睁大眼睛。丹妮的手指抚摸着他的头发，他弯下腰再次吻她，他的嘴唇贴在她脸上，滑过她的皮肤时她轻声笑着。

两人一同抚摸着对方的身体——丹妮甚至勇敢地摸着他的裤子前面，欣喜地听到从他嘴边滑落的呻吟声。他饥渴地再次探身去品尝她的乳房——他咬着靠在嘴边的乳尖，舌头和牙齿轻轻地拨弄着，直到又感到一阵无法忽略的饥渴，琼恩靠在枕头上，手向下摸索。

他在她两腿间逗弄着她的两瓣，享受着她靠着他呻吟时呼出的温暖气息。直到四个手指都湿透，他才敢伸进去。他用中指慢慢插入她的身体，这个小小的插入足以让她紧张起来。丹妮紧紧抓住他，鼓励他继续推进，她习惯这种感觉后，他才在她体内开始移动，她的内壁紧紧地包裹着他的手指。

他保持这个速度几分钟，当她不那么紧张时伸进第二根手指。这一次她深呼吸时，听起来更像是出于欢愉，而不是痛苦。他继续抽插扭动着手指，既是为了让她放松也是为了让她有快感。当他找到她体内的那个特别之处时，他的指尖弯曲着，拇指在外面打着旋，里面她的内壁包裹着他的手指颤动，她扭动屁股试图让他进入更深的地方时，悦耳的湿润声在他的耳边响起。

当他把手指从她体内抽出来时，他的肉棒妒火中烧。

“现在你准备好了。”他低声说。

公主松开他的肩膀，又摸了摸他的胯间，手握住他来感受它的形状。琼恩呼出一口气，他的身体在甜蜜的触摸下弯曲起来，他的额头紧贴着她的额头，她解开腰带伸进手去。不像他现在的妻子，比他都了解自己的身体，公主柔软的触摸是出于好奇，并不是为了满足他的快感——将它握在手里感受，指尖沿着他的长度滑过感觉他的尺寸。

在专注于她的快乐那么长时间后，他再也受不了了。

琼恩抽身离开丹妮，匆忙脱掉袜子和裤子，一旦他一丝不挂，她的目光正好落在他的胯间，她的脸涨得通红，胸前仍在起伏，丹妮又张开双腿，邀请他——她的小穴湿润而肿胀。

琼恩看见这情景忍不住颤抖，他握住自己走近她，轻轻在她的蜜穴上摩擦着，润滑自己。丹妮吸一口气闭上眼睛。他只进去了一点点，尽力不现在结束，因为她实在是太紧了。

琼恩小心翼翼地把自己放在适当的位置上，俯下身靠在她身上，手背抚摸她的脸颊亲吻她。他又插进去一两寸，亲吻她的脖子，她头往后仰，他的插入仍然很浅以帮助她适应。

丹妮搂着他的背将他拉近，最后睁开眼看着他。他松一口气，在她体内移动的时候，没有看到一丝痛苦，她的眼睛里充满爱和欲望，他停下来将头发往后拨弄，目不转睛地盯着她——现在他确信，无论何时何地，他们总是会走到一起的。

琼恩向前探身，张开嘴亲吻她，终于全部沉入她的身体。尽管丹妮哭喊着他也没有停下——他用丹妮喜欢的方式温柔地扭动着臀部，当自己的高潮来临时，他突然感到一阵恐慌，这种恐慌在过去十年中从未出现过。

他很快就抽出来，靠在她的小腹上，握住放在手里抽送，直至高潮完全结束。

琼恩筋疲力尽地倒在她身上，他们的身体沾满白色的污浊和汗水，丹妮抚摸着他的头发，将它们撩开帮他平静下来。

“我真希望你能留下来。”她叹了口气。

“我真希望我能带你一起离开。”

不管这是不是幻象，在他们刚刚做完那些事后，把她一个人留在这里是非常不对的。又一阵恐慌涌上心头，他回想起仅仅几个小时前，四个不同的她在眼前消失的情景，这些幻象是如何迅速消散的。

“丹妮，”他嘶哑着声音说，眼睛和鼻子突然因为眼泪而刺痛，“我不知道这幻象还会持续多久。”

“那就吻我吧，”她恳求道，“不管你能待多久，一直吻我就好。”

琼恩点了点头，哽咽着说，“好，我的女王。”

满含泪水的紫罗兰色的眼睛睁大了些。

“女王？”

当她惊呼开始回荡时，他知道他就要失去她了。他急切地向前，希望最后再吻她一下。尽管他尽了最大的努力，不管他多么努力地想要抓住她，她还是消失了。

一旦房间完全倒塌，他就开始颤抖，当他发现自己再次站在冰冷的石板上时，他迷失了——尽管他的手仍然因为她的触摸而温暖，他的嘴唇因为她的吻而湿润。

琼恩的胸膛因为痛苦而起伏着，充满泪水的眼睛终于再也无法睁开。

* * *

国王回到卧房时，心情十分沉重。

他打开门走进去，又轻轻关上门，以免吵醒他的妻子。

然而，他身后传来她的声音。

“你刚才去哪儿了？”

虽然他转过身时她得意地笑着，但这个问题又拨动他的心弦，他又抑制不住，眼泪顺着脸颊流下。他把外套都扔在地上，跪在她面前，脸紧贴着她的小腹。

“噢，亲爱的，”她抚摸着他的头发，“我没有别的意思——”

“我知道。”他紧紧抱着她，似乎是为了减轻眼睁睁看着她消失的痛苦。

“怎么了，琼恩？发生什么事了？”

过了一会儿，他松开她，直视她的眼睛。

“是你，”他低声说，“我刚才看见了在潘托斯的你。”

“什么时候？”

“十七年前。”

女王明白了他的悲伤从何而来，也跪了下来，双臂紧紧搂着他。虽然发生那些并不出于她的本意，但对他来说这段经历很珍贵。来到魁尔斯后，他窥见了丹妮没有遇见他之前的生活，他以全新的方式爱上了他的妻子。

虽然他可能无法改变她的过去，但他可以确保，当她书写未来时，他会在那里，坚定地站在她的身边。

_**tbc.** _


End file.
